Balance Point
by movielover03
Summary: JesseO'Neill story-She refuses to help him. But to find him might not be up to her. Read and review! Set after Ultimate Encounter. Chapter 11 up!
1. Late Morning Goodbyes

Disclaimer: Not mine that's all you need to know!  
  
AN: I'm back! I was thinking of taking a vacation from writing. Maybe until the New Year but I didn't last a day. I just love writing when I have ideas and until I figure out what I want to do with Transformed I'll work here. I hope you like this story.  
  
Jesse is the AU daughter of Sam and Jack read the stories listed on the top of my profile to learn more.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Like most days lately Jesse woke up to an alarm clock and Jonas. She stopped the alarm clock and revisited the urge to throw it settling for resting her head on Jonas's bare chest. He opened his green eyes and stared into Jesse's brown ones for a bit before going down for a kiss.  
  
After a bit they parted and Jesse made a move to get out of bed. Jonas pulled her arm back in and kissed her again.  
  
"Jonas." She said before he kissed her.  
  
"Jessica." He said after stopping.  
  
"As much as I'd love to stay here all day."  
  
"We have to go to the base."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I need to go back to Kelwona today too."  
  
Jesse frowned. "I know."  
  
"Lets get changed." Jonas said to break the tension his departure would create. Jesse nodded and got out of bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Daniel cleared his throat as he entered the elevator causing Jesse and Jonas to break apart.  
  
"Playing tongue tango in the morning is about as safe as drinking soda for breakfast." Daniel said with a straight face without turning back to look at them. "Mostly not safe for Jonas." Daniel said with a grin thinking about what could have if Jack knew about Jonas and Jesse. "Does Jack know?"  
  
"Have you told him?" asked Jesse.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then he doesn't know."  
  
"He should know."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jonas was thoroughly confused with the conversation but didn't show it.  
  
Later the ride to the SGC was quiet. They had both decided to keep Jack and Sam from finding out about them and now Daniel knew or at least better informed. When they reached the SGC they went their separate ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"I'm leaving in a half hour." Said Jonas catching up with her after a briefing.  
  
"Aw." She said.  
  
"I know. You're going to see me off right."  
  
"Of course we got the kissing part over with at my apartment." She grinned. He grinned too. Then his expression turned sad.  
  
"I'm really sorry I won't be there for the graduation, Jessica." Said Jonas.  
  
"Its okay Jonas you've stayed away from home for long enough. They need you more than I need you right now."  
  
"I glad you understand."  
  
"Why wouldn't I? There'll be plenty of pictures. Don't worry you'll hear so much you'd think you were there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A half an hour later Jonas was still a bit guilty missing Jesse's graduation from the academy and promotion.  
  
"Bye Jonas." Jesse said on the ramp hugging and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Good luck."  
  
"Bye Jessica and thanks." Jesse nodded and stepped off the ramp.  
  
AN: Short but more coming soon I just though this was a natural break. Review please! 


	2. Lt Jessica Carter O'Neill

Chapter 2  
  
"Well, Lt. O'Neill, how do you feel?" Jack asked his daughter after the ceremony.  
  
"Like I've just been promoted." Jesse responded hugging her father and mother both dressed in their dress blues like her.  
  
"Congratulations Jess." Said Sam. "I'm very proud."  
  
"Thanks mom." Jesse responded. "No parties nor celebrations of any kind, right?" asked Jesse with a serous face.  
  
Jack sadly said, "Yeah."  
  
"Good." Said Jesse. "I couldn't stand having to go to a party tonight." No one asked questions. This graduation fell one year after Bryan's ascension. Jesse put her mind away from that as she hugged Daniel and planted a peak on his cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jesse was about to get into her car when a voice behind her said, "I need your help, Lt. O'Neill."  
  
She turned around shocked at who she had seen behind her in the mirror. "You."  
  
"Me."  
  
"What are you doing here, Maybourne?" she asked.  
  
"You know where he is." Said Harry Maybourne.  
  
"Who?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Bryan."  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"Not in this universe."  
  
Jesse gulped and turned around. "Get in the car." She ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"I'm glad I got your attention." He said after they drove to an empty parking lot.  
  
"What do you want?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I need you to enlist the SGC in helping me locate my son."  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"No but you do. He'd be about 21 now."  
  
"Just graduating I take it."  
  
"Just like you but he hasn't even entered the academy yet."  
  
"Why don't you know where he is?"  
  
"A few months after I got involved with the NID someone tipped me off that my family was in danger. The NID felt that the work I was doing could be compromised by my family, namely Diana and Bryan."  
  
"Diana, your wife, Diana."  
  
Harry nodded. "They were going to kill them but I made them go into hiding and change their last name. I don't even know what it is."  
  
"So you two divorced and you never saw either of them again. But, now since Bryan will most likely join with the military and Diana can't provide an alibi for him about you."  
  
Harry cut her off. "How did you know she couldn't?"  
  
"She's dead right?" asked Jesse.  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"Because knowing you, you would have made it fairly easy for you to find Diana and if you knew where she was you could find Bryan but you didn't think that she would die so you had no back up. You thought that the only opinion left was to ask me."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
Jesse smiled. "Lucky guess."  
  
"Will you help me?"  
  
"No." Jesse said simply but firmly with the smile gone. "It would destroy my life and many others I can't know where Bryan is."  
  
"Yeah it would really crush the relationship between you and the alien."  
  
"Among other things."  
  
"That's very selfish of you."  
  
"Never stopped you from doing lots of things."  
  
"Its not only for me this time."  
  
"I won't look for him. End of discussion." Jesse said. "I just can't."  
  
Harry made his way out of the car and when he was out Jesse drove off.  
  
AN: Please review the next one is coming really soon! 


	3. Corpral David Tanner

Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Jesse." Daniel said as he entered his apartment. He didn't even have to look up to notice her.  
  
"Hey Danny." Jesse said. She looked worn out with good reason. For the past few days she'd been at simulations to test if she was good enough to be with the SGC. Today it had ended with the foothold at the SGC. She had done very well but wasn't going to be put in a field team yet.  
  
Daniel sat on the couch next to her and stared. Jesse started getting very self-conscious under his stare.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"You and Jonas and what I saw in the elevator."  
  
"Oh." Jesse put down the book she was reading.  
  
"Are you sleeping with him?"  
  
Jesse choked on the air she was breathing.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jesse asked when she regained her speech.  
  
"Are you sleeping with Jonas?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Care to explain?"  
  
"Same bed with clothes." Jesse explained clearing her throat.  
  
"Oh." He said. He'd expected a worst answer.  
  
"Why'd you what to know?"  
  
"You seemed very intimate in the elevator."  
  
"Yeah I should go now."  
  
"Bye." He said as she left his apartment without another word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Lt. O'Neill, you and Corp. David Tanner will meet up at a pre-designated site and will discuss in detail the information he has gathered." Said General Hammond. "Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." Said Jesse. "So we finally have a mole in the NID."  
  
"Yes, and you will be responsible for these meetings until the time at you are assigned to an SG team."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Dismissed." Jesse nodded and picked up her file folder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"No I'm not telling you where I going, how I'm going to get there, who I'm meeting, how long I'm going to be there for or if I'm making any side trips." She said as her father entered her office.  
  
"Come Jesse throw me a bone." He said.  
  
"Dad its top secret and I'm sure you understand what that means."  
  
"Jesse." Jack said with a glare.  
  
"Dad, please."  
  
He went up to him with supplies in and planted a kiss on his cheek. He did the same to her. "Be careful."  
  
"Will."  
  
"Only talk to your contact."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Make sure it'll the right person."  
  
Jesse didn't respond.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Corporal David Tanner is your contact." Said an informant on the plane. "He's been working with the NID for about a year now."  
  
"As a mole?" asked Jesse.  
  
"For the SGC he's been providing important information about plans against the SGC and missions to destroy some of our allies."  
  
"So my job is to get the information he has."  
  
"Right." Jesse looked out the window as the plane touched down. "Lets go." She said after the plane came to a stop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Corporal Tanner I presume." Jesse said.  
  
"No I'm Lt. Barite, but it's a pleasure." He extended out his hand and Jesse shook it. She smiled and turned to look at his companion. "Major Davis." She said a bit surprised.  
  
"Don't be so shock Lt. O'Neill." He said.  
  
"I'm not but I am impatient I was under the impression I would be meeting Corp. Tanner here."  
  
"You will." Said Barite. "Follow me."  
  
Jesse followed him into a warehouse. "Are you sure this place isn't bugged?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Through that door you'll find the corporal, Lt. O'Neill, Maj. Davis. I wish you the best."  
  
"Thank you." They both said in unison. They entered the small room.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to get here." Said Corp. Tanner. He had a very familiar voice. Jesse lifted her head from staring at the floor.  
  
"Oh my god." Was the first thing that she said.  
  
AN: Please review next one will be soon! 


	4. We Meet Again

Chapter 4  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Major Davis.  
  
"He's." Jesse couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You're."  
  
"Lieutenant, you're not making an sense."  
  
"Bryan."  
  
Corporal Tanner head came up in a shocked motion but he hid it quickly. "What are you talking about, Lieutenant?" he asked.  
  
"You're Bryan Maybourne." Jesse said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Tanner said.  
  
"You even know he's been looking for you." Jesse said not quite knowing how she knew this.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your father."  
  
"I'm here to give you important information on the NID not to be hounded by this kind of talk, Lieutenant."  
  
"That's enough." Davis told the both of them. "Lt. O'Neill if you can't handle this."  
  
"You knew."  
  
"I had to."  
  
"And you didn't warn me!" Jesse angrily told Davis.  
  
"Please I have no idea what's going on but I need to be at an NID meeting an hour so and it'll look very shady if I'm late." Said Tanner.  
  
Jesse reluctantly sat down to discuss the information.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Maybe you're not the best person to do this."  
  
"You know I am." Jesse turned angrily around to Major Davis. "I will be able to pick up this information very easily and remember it."  
  
"Professionally, yes you are a good person for the job but."  
  
"But nothing." Then suddenly she realized that she was talking to a superior officer. "Sorry sir." She said with an air of dignity and respect that wasn't in her voice before. "I can handle it, sir. It's not like I haven't handled keeping business and personal affairs apart before." She gave the shocked Major a slight smile and waited for her next order.  
  
"Okay." Said Major Davis with a renewed confidence in the woman's ability to do the job. "Lets go." He said and started walking forward placing his hat on his head. Jesse silently followed after.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
**Two weeks later**  
  
"Lt. O'Neill." Called out a voice behind her. A chill ran up Jesse's spine and butterflies formed in her stomach as she recognized the voice instantly.  
  
"Bryan-I mean Corporal Tanner." She said unconsciously pulling the loose hairs on the top of her head back in. "What can I do for you?" she asked trying to keep her voice professional and steady.  
  
"Nothing much I just wanted to discuss with you about what you said to me the day we met."  
  
"I'm sorry for that. I must have mistaken you for someone else." She lied. If he thought she was brushing it off as a mistake and not as the truth she knew then maybe they could have a good working relationship to get the job done.  
  
"A mistake?" he asked with a bit too much condensation in his voice.  
  
"Yes a mistake." Jesse said. "Unless you have something to tell me." She amended with a slight smile.  
  
"Actually before I say anything else I know your lying."  
  
"Was I trying too hard?" she asked with the same smile on her face.  
  
"Maybe not enough. You know who I am." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'  
  
"So, Bryan." she said his name slowly as if testing how it rolled off her tongue.  
  
"Yeah." He responded.  
  
"What's with David Tanner?"  
  
"A guy I knew died a few years back right after we got promoted to Corporal." He said as if remembering the time in his mind. "After my mom died." If he was saddened by the event he didn't show it. "My dad tried his hardest to find who shot her, in secret of course. When he found out it was the very people he worked for he knew I was the next target."  
  
"So he set it up so that you could take Tanner's identity?" asked Jesse disbelieving. Bryan nodded. "But it doesn't add up."  
  
"What?" asked Bryan confused.  
  
It was Jesse's turn to look condescending. She edged closer to him over the coffee shop table. "About three weeks ago your father came to me about finding you. He didn't know where you were and I could follow and guess most of his story because of my ability to." She stopped herself not knowing of he knew about her.  
  
Over Bryan face passed a confused expression before an understanding one. "I know." He said. "Go on."  
  
"Okay, well I turned your father down because if I found you it would seriously make things complicated."  
  
"Because of your involvement with the me in your universe?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well from his story of events he didn't know you were even in the military. Let alone in contact with a corporal or a corporal yourself."  
  
"Its sounds very sneaky."  
  
"Why would he try to find you anyway?"  
  
"Well I can tell you it's not a father's wish to see his son."  
  
"I figured that since he wasn't exactly using a desperate need to see his son as his platform for convincing me."  
  
"Be shocked if he did."  
  
Jesse allowed herself a smile and just stared at him for a bit. When he noticed he turned away.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said noticing her smile disappear.  
  
"Its just." She looked down. When she came back up she looked recovered. "Nothing."  
  
"Its something."  
  
"I saw you die." Jesse said hiding every pained emotion very well. "Or at least ascend to a higher plain of existence or some crap like that."  
  
"It wasn't me. It was him." Bryan said understanding her pain.  
  
"I know." Jesse said slowly and softly fascinated by the rim of the coffee cup. Soon she found herself standing up. "Well, Corporal Tanner." She said once again reminding herself whom she was talking to. "I have to be going."  
  
"You know Jesse." He looked at her for permission to use her first name. She nodded. "I know I'll always be Bryan Maybourne to you."  
  
"Yeah lets hope no one else does, Bye." She said.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Bryan said taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
AN: I think it's a big longer than usual. Anyway, I hope have happy holidays no matter what you celebrate. More coming soon. 


	5. Back to Dreams

Chapter 5  
  
Jesse was sleeping on Daniel's couch when he walked in the next morning. In his half asleep half awake mentally he didn't noticed her until he almost sat on her.  
  
"Daniel." She surprised as he jumped off of her.  
  
"Jesse, you have your own apartment. Seven doors away from mine and you still see the need to sleep over here for lack of a better term."  
  
"Nice to know you missed me all that time Jonas was here." Jesse said with a smug grin taking the cup Daniel had just started to drink. After drinking a bit she said, "Sorry."  
  
Daniel sighed and ran his hands though his hair. It had been the same way for the past year except for the times that Jonas was here. If they weren't working they were in her apartment. It was a safe haven with a private bedroom.  
  
Daniel looked back at the young almost-20 year old woman. He was probably thinking too much about it. He was probably being over critical of Jonas and Jesse's relationship. He was over-thinking it. That's what he kept telling himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jesse looked over at Daniel feeling very natural under his obvious stare. It was probably the fact that most of her energy was being used to not read into his mind by moving object around the room short distances. She touched the back of her neck where the Goa'uld entry scar was still there. Dr. Frasier offered to remove it but Jesse declined. Somehow she felt she would need it.  
  
She looked back at Daniel and noticed the concern marring his handsome face. Ever since the incident with her walking she was seeing him in a new light. More than just her father's best friend that she had known her whole life but as a man that was also her friend.  
  
"Bye Daniel." she said as she slipped out the door. She heard a faint reply back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jesse looked engrossed in a book from the perspective of her father who sat across the mess hall. In truth she was engrossed in her mind. Had he been closer to her he would have noticed the glazed look in her eyes.  
  
Everything was hitting her so hard at the time. She knew what she needed. She needed Jonas to come back to Earth. It was a good thing for her it wouldn't be long. She hated feeling so needy.  
  
Jack decided to come over to his daughter as he noticed that the book she was reading was upside down.  
  
"Jesse." He said.  
  
"Um." She responded looking up at him.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"What do you mean where am I? I'm right here."  
  
"Physically yeah but what about up here." He said pointing to his head.  
  
"Dad I'm fine." Jesse said catching what his concern was about.  
  
"Jesse I can be concerned can't I. I mean after everything."  
  
"I know dad but really I'm fine." She said faking a good smile even with everything going on in her mind. "Everything's fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~`  
  
It was cold and break. The moon was shining and you could see most of the stars. Jesse and Bryan were running with NID agents hot on their trail. The moon outlined their shadows more than they wanted it to.  
  
"Come on." Bryan yelled. Jesse ran behind him and they hid behind boxes.  
  
"We have to find a way out of here." He said in a slow motion. "Come on." He yelled again and he got up and ran. Half way to a door NID agents showed up and Bryan started firing. Jesse followed until she heard a gaunt from Bryan and a thump on the ground. Jesse turned to look at him and all she saw was blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jesse jumped into a sitting position screaming, 'No!' over and over again. She was shaking and moving her head around in frantic motions.  
  
"Jesse." Daniel said wrapping his arms around her to stop her shaking and her head, which was threatening to snap off her shoulders if she continued to move it the way she was. "Shhh, Jesse calm down." He said rubbing the back of her head. Her dirty blonde hair was shaking in a 'no' motion and burying itself into his chest.  
  
"No, No, No." she kept mumbling to his shirt. She kept crying and yelling but soon the sound got softer until Daniel couldn't hear it anymore. When he lifted her head up he saw that she was sleeping again. He pressed his left cheek into her head and soon he fell asleep with Jesse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jesse woke up the next morning on top of Daniel who seemed content in a reclining position on the couch. She quietly slipped his hand from her head and out of his comforting embrace trying to figure out how she got there.  
  
All of a sudden the image of a blood soaked Bryan brought it all back. She turned her head to the side and moved to the kitchen to make coffee.  
  
"Morning." Daniel said. "Sorry about that." He said realizing he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Its okay." Jesse said. "Thank you." She said now remembering the shaking and screaming.  
  
"No problem." Jesse didn't say anything else and Daniel's apartment had an eerie quiet with just the coffee machine making coffee the source of any noise. He hadn't heard that since well since Jesse started sleeping there. Daniel stood up and stretched. A cracking noise told him that Jesse hugged him to tight and now his back was sore.  
  
"Sorry." She said.  
  
"No." he said. "Its okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
AN: That's chapter 5 look out for more soon! 


	6. Planning

AN: Okay a bit of a warning in this chapter. There's a bit of sexual content. Nothing graphic at all and not very complete but I thought I'd warn you. The whole way it happens and where may seem a bit stupid but there's a reason behind it. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Is everything in place for the next visit?" asked Barite.  
  
"Yes, sir." Said the agent. "And may I add you set this up very nicely."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I give praise only where it is due sir." The agent said with a smile.  
  
"Well that's good." Responded Barite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jesse walked through the SGC and into her office. She was looking down at informational papers in her arms when a person came from the shadows of her desk. She dropped all her papers in surprise until he came over and put his arms around her.  
  
"Jonas." She said happily before she was cut off by his kiss. She grinned happily as she deepened their kiss. After several moments she pulled away.  
  
"I needed that." He said.  
  
"Me too." Jesse replied. Then she sighed and closed the door to the room. "So, whatcha doing here?" she asked as he grabbed her right-hand and kissed its knuckles.  
  
"Do I need an excuse to come see my girlfriend?" he said letting the word roll off his tongue teasingly and in his eyes he looked her for approval.  
  
"No." she said with a smile. "Not from me anyway but since I need a reason to see my boyfriend on his home planet." She looked up to the ceiling in a bit of amazement. "Then I was thinking you needed one to see me." She kissed him again not really realizing how much she missed him. "I missed you." She said changing the subject and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"I missed you too." He said kissing the top of her head and bringing her closer to him. They stayed like that for a little while until Jesse brought her head up from his chest and kissed him very deeply. He deepened the kiss and led them to sit on her cot.  
  
Jonas slipped his hand under her shirt and messaged her shoulder blades softly and seductively. She moaned his name in sign of pleasure, which only served to motivate him. She moved so that she could lie on top of him when she started to push him into a lying position.  
  
"Jessica." He moaned slightly against her lips as they stopped for oxygen before she retook his lips.  
  
She started pulling on his shirt so that it would subtly go up and he started to do that to her too. She kicked her and his boots off in a passing manner and raised her head up from her position kissing him. They stared into each other's eyes in an affectionately and with passion before he pulled her back down using her dog tags. Just as they slipped off each other's shirts Daniel showed up.  
  
"Um---Jesse I was wondering if--- oh god!" he said looking up and seeing Jesse and Jonas. They pulled apart at the sound of his voice but Jonas was still hugging Jesse very close to him.  
  
"Um." Was all Jesse could manage and it only got worse as her parents walked in. Her expression was turned into one of utter disbelief and belief in self-stupidity.  
  
She turned slowly to her parents and Daniel. Her mother looked nervous and trying to understand but failing. Her father looked murderous. Daniel looked--- well it was hard to tell he looked like someone had punched him in the stomach for no reason. Pained, confused, but mostly pained were things she could put with his expression.  
  
Jonas was staring at Jack and looked very frightened. Daniel turned on his heel and left the room very quickly after Jack said, "Well, Jonas we have a debriefing in 5 minutes but it seems like you're already taking care of that."  
  
"Jonas for your own personal safety you should let go of me." Said Jesse very softly.  
  
'I'm scared.' Jonas' voice reverberated in her head.  
  
'I know.' Jesse countered.  
  
Regardless, of how he felt Jonas let go of Jesse and she reached for the discarded shirts on the floor. Her eyes never left her parents. She aimlessly tossed Jonas his shirt and stood up after putting her own on.  
  
"So." Sam was the first to say anything.  
  
"Well Jonas does actually have something important to do here on Earth."  
  
"Like what?" Jack growled.  
  
"Like I don't know but I am 20 years old and that makes me a grown woman. I can make love to any man I want to." She said her voice filled with a confidence she didn't really feel.  
  
Sam was a bit surprised at her daughter's bluntness but didn't say anything. Noticing the uncomfortable silence Jesse added, "I'll give you that the SGC isn't the best place to part take in these activities but I've had a bad week and I've missed him. I was in the moment."  
  
She felt like a teenager caught in the backseat of her boyfriend's truck making out. She knew the feeling all to well. She also knew she was wording herself completely wrong.  
  
"Jonas!" said Jack loudly and suddenly. "Briefing room now and put on your shoes." Jack was staring at the floor in what seemed like deep thought and a bit of sorrow. She also turned on his heel and left the room. Jonas soon followed bravely pecking Jesse's cheek briefing. Right after he left Jesse sat down on the cot and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Jess." Said Sam who had been mostly quiet though everything.  
  
"Daniel looked in pain, and dad--- he looked so disappointed." Said Jesse. "Daniel has no right to be surprised. He knew this was happening. How will I never be able to face daddy---" Jesse cut herself off.  
  
All Sam could do was put a supportive arm around her daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
AN: How was it? Good, bad please review I need your feedback. 


	7. Secret Warnings

Chapter 7  
  
She pressed a button to change to the slide needed. "It's a warehouse where the NID has been hiding valuable research." Jesse said smoothly at the briefing. "Corporal Tanner assures me--- under uncertain terms that most of the research is weapon-based."  
  
"Do they have anything working?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"Well, officially they don't have enough money. Somehow, cash flow to the NID has been limited recently. It might be a response to the various rouge NID operations."  
  
"Unofficially?" asked Jack.  
  
Jesse inhaled deeply. "Well, sir." She said. " Unofficially, the NID is getting an estimated 10.5 million dollars from various unaccredited sources."  
  
"Do we know who these sources are?" asked Sam.  
  
"They weren't recorded. We're guessing that they must befit from this later on."  
  
"Is anything actually working with all this money?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, sir. Everything seems to be on paper at this point. Anything that's not isn't working for them."  
  
"Is this good?"  
  
"In some ways yes."  
  
"In others."  
  
"If I may speak off the record---" Hammond gave a nod. "In my opinion it would have been best if the NID had had some idea on what they were doing. The weapons could have helped us but that'd be risky and too sounds easy."  
  
"Jesse, you understand that isn't smart, right?" Even though Jesse kept formal during the briefing Jack had chosen not too.  
  
"Of course sir." Jesse threw him sly smile. "If it was that easy the Goa'uld would have been wiped out already."  
  
"Besides the warehouse what other information did Corporal Tanner give you?"  
  
'Too much.' Said Jesse in her head.  
  
"Too loud." Jack said out loud.  
  
A bit embarrassed Jesse continued answering the General's question. "No sir at the time of our meeting his resources had been limited and he couldn't give out all the information he wanted without rising suspicion."  
  
"Very well, I'll report this. You're all dismissed." General Hammond said.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Jesse said and started to collect her things before her father could catch up to her.  
  
"Jesse." Said Jack and suddenly her parents surrounded her. "What's with the sir towards me?"  
  
"Well, daddy." She said trying to make him feel better. " It was professional briefing and I wanted to keep it as such."  
  
"You just want to get away from what happened in your office."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Jesse you were right." Sam said.  
  
"What?" Jesse asked surprised.  
  
"You are an adult. Wish you could have worded yourself differently but you're right we have no right to get mad at you for---that." Jack said.  
  
"Um" Jesse said being regressed back to what she was in her office minus the handsome guy with his arms around her.  
  
"We've accepted the fact that you're---" Jack said but couldn't finish.  
  
"Active." Sam said uncomfortably.  
  
"Thanks." Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah but I'm going to have to have a talk with Jonas." Jack said and with that he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Jonas." Jack yelled into Jesse's office. "Had a feeling that you would be in here." Jack closed the door behind him. He was trapped and Jack had an evil smile on his face. Jonas was getting paler by the minute.  
  
"Scared aren't you?" Jack asked. Jonas gulped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Where is he?" Jesse asked her mom, who was unaffected by Jack's comment that he was going to talk to Jonas.  
  
"Who?" Sam asked.  
  
"Jonas---and dad." Jesse said slightly panicked.  
  
"I'm sure Jonas won't get hurt---too bad."  
  
"Grrrr."  
  
"He'll be fine Jesse. I'm sure the colonel just wants to warn Jonas about things."  
  
"Yeah." Jesse said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"So, Jonas." Jack said wrapping his arm around the young man's shoulder (or rather his neck) a bit tightly. "How are you fine?"  
  
Jonas looked up at his attacker and said, "Okay."  
  
"You better be okay." Jack said tighten his hold on Jonas. Jonas choked a bit. "What's up with you and Jesse?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well---."  
  
"That's great!" Jack said. "My P-90 is really nice don't you think." Jack commented.  
  
"Yes." Jonas said.  
  
"You would you like to taste a bullet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I think you know where I'm going with this right." Jonas nodded.  
  
"Good!" Jack said. Jack removed his arm and backed him hard on the back then hit him in the stomach. Jack only heard a faint gaunt as he left the room and Jesse slid into it.  
  
AN: I'll get to a bit of action soon. I believe that'll be next chapter. Reviews that you are giving are nice but I need reactions people. Anyway next chapter will be soon please review! 


	8. I Love You

Chapter 8  
  
Jonas lay on an infirmary bed. Right after Jesse had come in, and he was still in pain, she had insisted that he go to the infirmary. He was sleeping at this moment. It seemed Jack had fractured a rib and Jonas was given painkillers that knocked him out.  
  
Jesse had fallen asleep on the bed next to him and was awakened when someone taped her shoulder.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Me." Said a voice.  
  
Jesse reacted quickly and turned around to face Bryan Maybourne. "Um, Tanner?" she asked.  
  
"If you're referring to this universe's version of me I should tell you that I'm not him."  
  
"My Bryan?"  
  
"Your Bryan?" he asked questionably.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Why are you here?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I needed to talk to you about the NID."  
  
"What do you know?" she asked.  
  
"You're in danger. Stop working on the mole assignment. Get reassigned."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Please Jesse it's only going to end badly."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Someone's going to end up dead!" Bryan screamed.  
  
"Who, you or rather him?"  
  
"You saw it, right?."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't believe it Jesse."  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"Everything you see."  
  
"Bryan it was like before---before you know."  
  
He nodded. "I know."  
  
"And like before I was taken over by Har'mon. The dream I had in Daniel's apartment."  
  
"Yeah, about Daniel's apartment."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well you should know that---" Bryan then snapped his mouth shut. "No, never mind."  
  
"Okay, whatever. "Jesse didn't press that situation. " What do you know about the NID?"  
  
"You can't change what's going to happen."  
  
"Where is this building located?"  
  
"Jesse, it's not going to help."  
  
"What does the NID have there besides failed weapons?"  
  
"JESSE!"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Don't try."  
  
"I have too."  
  
Bryan closed his eyes. "You remember that chain of events I told you about." Jesse nodded. "You'll change it."  
  
"What does it matter I don't know what happens in that chain anyway."  
  
"Do you really want to live with a live of maybes and could have been or what ifs?"  
  
Jesse sat silently as he looked to the ceiling. "I got to go. Your boyfriend's waking up. Enjoy it while you can."  
  
The next thing Jesse heard was a faint call of her name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Jessica." Jonas said.  
  
Jesse slowly opened her eyes and found another pair, the beautiful pair of green eyes that belonged to Jonas. They were laced with concern and a hint of something else that she couldn't pick up. He had learned how to put up walls in his mind to block off what he didn't want her to hear. The mystery emotion stayed just that.  
  
"You okay." He asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm good." He said in that all too familiar gesture of kissing her knuckles. She smiled and looked around realizing where they were.  
  
"You took me home?" she asked.  
  
"You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. Daniel drove us over."  
  
"I should thank him later."  
  
"Yeah but for now." Jonas planted a full kiss on her mouth that lasted long and pleased both of them. "Want something to eat?"  
  
"Shouldn't you lay down? Dad hit you pretty badly."  
  
"It wasn't really that hard I think I was just winded."  
  
"So you didn't fracture a rib."  
  
"It felt like it but no."  
  
That got a smile out of Jesse before she pulled him back down to the sofa. She kissed him on the lips and dragged him to a laying position on the sofa. After they pulled apart Jesse uttered the three words that Jonas wanted to hear, "I love you." She said staring straight into his eyes.  
  
He smiled and said, "I love you too." They went in for another kiss.  
  
AN: A bit of action in the next chapter. Please review! 


	9. Clarity

Chapter 9  
  
The phone rang in Jesse's apartment as she lay on the couch with Jonas. The ring woke her from an uneventful and very peaceful sleep. She smiled as she saw Jonas and remembered their very eventful night. The phone rang again and Jesse grabbed another blanket covering her up from the cold, winter morning. The Colorado air had created Goosebumps on her skin.  
  
Quickly picking up the phone Jesse answered, "Hello." She was fairly alert considering the time.  
  
"Lt. O'Neill." Said a husky, masculine voice that could only belong to Bryan Maybourne.  
  
"Corporal Tanner." Jesse responded professionally and also quietly as to not wake Jonas. "What brings you to call at such an ungodly hour?" Her voice was limp but with an air of playfulness.  
  
"Bad news." Bryan said sadly.  
  
"What happened?" Jesse said her voice no longer with the playfulness. Jonas grunted in his sleep.  
  
"I've been found out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Jesse." Bryan said as she stepped out from an alley.  
  
"David." Jesse responded lightly.  
  
"Covers been blown remember all other names are gone. Its just Bryan Mayborne now." He said.  
  
"Okay, Bryan." Jesse said with a humorless smile. "What have you got on this warehouse?"  
  
"Lots of what you got. Old NID storage facility prefect place to store weapons or bodies or anything you never wanted found."  
  
"Bodies?" Jesse questioned.  
  
Bryan shrugged. "Just a suggestion."  
  
"Okay, how far away is this warehouse from here?"  
  
"Not far. Less than a mile." Bryan said.  
  
"Okay, what about weapons?" Jesse asked.  
  
"You came to meet me and you didn't bring your gun?" Bryan asked surprised.  
  
Jesse smiled again and quickly unearthed her service pistol from the protective carrier it had been hidden in. She briefly pointed it at Bryan before slipping it back in as mysteriously as she got it out.  
  
"Okay---" Bryan said. "That wasn't smart."  
  
"Probably not." Jesse responded.  
  
"I'd probably note that you're mad at me but we have more important business to take care of. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, down the road we're going to find weapons and everything else we might need for this. The only thing that's not there would be vests."  
  
"We're going in there uncovered." Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah, Jesse I'm not forcing you." Bryan said. "You could leave right now. I don't want you to go because this is so risky but I need your help."  
  
"That's why I need to go."  
  
"Are you sure because you could just walk away now and I'll go alone."  
  
"I'm coming." Jesse said as she stepped closer to him and put her arm firmly on his shoulder. "If I don't you don't live. You need back-up."  
  
Bryan nodded slowly. "I care about you a lot." Bryan said not noticing Jesse's shutter. "I could tell why that other one loved you so much."  
  
It was Jesse's turn to nod slowly this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Do you even know who tattled?" Jesse asked a while later as they collected what they would need.  
  
"I have suspicions but nothing stable. Hand me that." He said pointing to a gun.  
  
Passing it over to him Jesse asked, "Suspicions? Who do you think?"  
  
"Well at first I thought it might have been you actually." Bryan said looking up at her.  
  
Jesse stopped strapping her holster on her hip and looked up at him surprised and innocent looking.  
  
"Me?" Jesse asked.  
  
"At first thought but then you know I had a second thought and ruled you out."  
  
"Okay--"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Sir." Said Davis as he walked into General Hammond's office.  
  
"Major Davis. What brings you to the SGC?"  
  
"Bad news sir. This morning I received a phone call from Corporal Bryan Maybourne."  
  
"The NID mole?"  
  
"Yes, sir. It was not good news. Someone in our ranks is an NID spy and gave them the information about Maybourne. We have reason to believe it was Lt. Barite."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"About 8 hours ago. I also have reasons to believe that Maybourne also has plans to explore the NID warehouse."  
  
"It is one of the most heavily guarded warehouses the NID has he would need backup."  
  
"Well, sir. He's got it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
AN: Well this chapter seems a bit awkward to me but I hope you like it. Please review next chapter will come a lot faster than this one did. 


	10. Cause

Chapter 10  
  
Jesse slowly slid into the seat in front of the computer.  
  
"I'm going to search the database for the information." She told Bryan who was covering her. He acknowledged her with a nod and went to look for any guards in this seemingly empty place. That was what was worrying Jesse. Things were messy and on the floor as if they just ran away.  
  
She accessed the information she needed with a password she had stole and got in. A long list of activities and commands were shown. She ran a search for the warehouse. Finding only one match she clicked on it.  
  
"Oh my god." She said reading the information on the screen.  
  
"Well, now you know the truth Lt. O'Neill." said a voice. It was Barite. (FYI: Barite was the officer that introduced Jesse to Bryan earlier.)  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought a mind reader would know." Barite said with an evil grin. "Take off the gun." He waved his own at her. She put it down on the table.  
  
Two shots were heard on the other side and Barite hesitated for a second by looking back. By the time he looked at Jesse she put a bullet in his knee cap and ran off.  
  
"Bryan." She called out as she circled around the corner just missing a bullet fired by Barite.  
  
Bryan didn't respond. He grabbed her arm and led her to cover. Pulling her down he reloaded his weapon and checked hers.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Ignoring his question she stated, "You're bleeding." She acknowledged the wound on his right shoulder.  
  
"Yeah but let's get out of here first then get it treated." She nodded and followed him quietly though some tall boxes.  
  
They passed the two agents that Bryan had shot on their way to the other side of the room. Jesse felt a stabbing pain on her left shoulder. She turned around and shot an agent as the others got away. Bryan was also shooting on the other side of her. Running to hide behind other things Bryan was nipped on the same shoulder but didn't cry out.  
  
Jesse panted hard as she saw the hole that was were the bullet had cleanly shot her. Shots could still be heard.  
  
"Come on we have to get to the other side." said Bryan. He started and Jesse quickly followed. It was dark. It was a bit misty.  
  
"Bryan," said she screamed. "Watch out!" Jesse ran faster and stepped in the place of a bullet that would have killed Bryan. She fell to the ground with a thump and the entire world was black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
She felt a hand holding hers. The other hand was caressing hers with gentle circling motions. She felt safe and secure without even knowing who it was. She slowly began to caress the hand back. For a moment it was accepted. There was a small scar under the index finger she noticed before the hand went away. All she heard were murmurs before she opened her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jesse was waking up as Dr. Frasier was shining a light in her eyes.  
  
"Ah." She said as the light hit her eyes. She raised her arms to shoo away the light but she lifted the wrong arm. At another cry on pain, one a bit softer than expected, Daniel walked in with a concerned look on his face with Jesse's parents in tow.  
  
Seeing Sam and Jack, Jesse faked a smile as she moved her arm to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Hey, Mom, Dad, Daniel" Jesse said. "How are you guys doing?"  
  
"Jesse," Sam said before rushing to hug her daughter...very tightly.  
  
Jesse gritted her together as pain shot though her shoulder and arm but Sam only hugged tighter. Part of Sam was still mad at Jesse for what she did to her and Jack. Mostly Jack, they color wasn't completely back in his cheeks.  
  
Noticing that Jesse's cheeks had lost color she said touched Jesse's face softly showing her relief. After checking Jesse quickly Dr. Frasier had left. It seemed that Daniel had just gone to alert Jesse's parents because he had left too.  
  
"Need anything Jess?" asked Sam.  
  
"Water would be nice." Jesse said in a small voice.  
  
"I'll be right back." Jesse nodded. It was just her and dad.  
  
AN: I'M working on the next chapter now. Just hang on. Please review. 


	11. Knowledge

Chapter 11  
  
"So..." Jesse said. She was scared that her father had said nothing and was just standing there very pale looking. It was as if he had lost all that blood. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
She got no response. "Dad, say something. Anything please."  
  
"There was a lot of blood." Jack said in a reserved voice.  
  
"I'm sorry dad it was stupid."  
  
"Yes it was very stupid. How many times did you get shot?"  
  
Jesse didn't respond realizing the meaning behind her father's hidden anger and why he looked so scared.  
  
"I'm so sorry dad. I didn't mean..." but she was cut off.  
  
"How many?" he asked.  
  
"Twice, daddy."  
  
"Okay." He said.  
  
"Stop saying you're sorry it won't change the fact you went into a warehouse almost unarmed, unvested with the NID hot on your tail. Do you know you flat lined? You weren't breathing Jessica. You've been out cold for three weeks. The odds of you surviving the night after you were shot were slim."  
  
"You didn't lose pints of blood. You lost gallons. Not to mention the Naqaudah that you lost. Jesse you almost died a few times. Up into a couple of hours ago you were on life support. It was suggested that we let you go. Sorry isn't gonna change that." Jesse had been quiet during the whole time. Sam walked in with the water as Jack walked out.  
  
"Thanks." Jesse told Sam.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Recovering nicely I see." Bryan said as he entered the room.  
  
"Yeah" Jesse said. He was probably the last person she unconsciously wanted to see because it sent all of the information she saw back into her mind.  
  
"Want to tell me what you saw on those files?" Bryan asked.  
  
"You heard what Barite said? "That you had discovered the truth...yeah."  
  
"It has nothing to do with the SGC. Just me, I'd rather not tell you until I can tell someone else. I don't want to tell until I can confirm. What timing!" said Jesse as Dr. Frasier walked in. "Bryan leave." Bryan left a bit hurt.  
  
"So, was I right?" Jesse asked. Dr. Frasier sat down on the edge of the bed as if about to give hard news.  
  
"Yes you were right." Dr. Frasier said. Jesse head plopped back on to the pillow and her mouth was held open in disbelief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
As Dr. Frasier left as an interested and concerned Jonas walked in.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked.  
  
"Oh hi I didn't know you were still here."  
  
"Well, I went back but they sent me back here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't think they thought I was useless while you were injured. What were you talking to Dr. Frasier about?"  
  
"Um...Jonas I think you should sit down." She motioned next to her on the bed. Before he could say anything she said, "Jonas I found something out when I was at the NID warehouse and I confirmed it just now."  
  
"Jessica just tell me...are you alright?"  
  
"Define alright."  
  
"Jessica."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Jonas shot up so fast he looked as if something had bit him. He looked shocked but otherwise his face was unreadable.  
  
"Jonas?" Jesse asked. Jonas looked at her and walked out of the room. Jesse rested her head on her pillow. She didn't expect he would take it this badly. Slowly Jonas reentered the room. He walked up to Jesse and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"I love you Jessica." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you Jonas." She said.  
  
"We're having a baby." He said. Jesse swore she could feel a smile creeping onto his face.  
  
"Yeah we are." Jonas looked at her for a second and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
AN: Okay I hope you like that, I would love some reactions. Please review, I'll post more soon!! 


	12. Half Truths

AN: If anyone has any questions about the story e-mail me if you don't sign in or leave or e-mail in the post. Jnp posed a very good question in his/her review and it will be answered first thing. I would also like to remind people that this is part of many Jesse stories which you can find in my profile and are labeled JOS in my bio.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in Jack O'Neill's house one day. Sam and Jack sat on one couch while Jesse and Jonas sat on the opposite couch. Jack looked like he was trying to talk himself into thinking it was all a nightmare. He looked like he was going to kill someone. Probably Jonas. From the way Jonas' face was looking at Jack he seemed confidant but the way he was squeezing Jesse's hand it said something different.  
  
"Mom, dad?" Jesse said. When neither said anything Jesse said, "Say something." Sam was going to open her mouth to talk but before she could Jack pounced on Jonas. This effectively knockeding both of them off the couch and Jack proceeded to punch Jonas in the jaw. Jesse, who was not expecting this, was instantly pushed back onto the other side of the couch and started to get ready to stop her dad. Jack's quickness and strength truly defined his age as Jonas was pinned to the ground.  
  
Jesse's shouts of, "Dad! Dad!" where drowned out at the anger in Jack's veins as Jesse tried to pull Jack off of Jonas. without getting hit by a rouge punch. It seemed to last for minutes but in truth it only lasted about 30 seconds. That was the time it took a confused Jonas to push him back. When Jack came baback to hit him Jonas had no choice but to hit him straight in the jaw.   
  
"Why would the NID care enough to have known that Jesse was pregnant before she even did?" asked Jack. It had been three weeks since Jesse had confirmed the news and her father had been less than happy. If he was honest will himself he still wasn't but he wouldn't let Jesse know that.  
  
"Well," Jesse said. "I have some pretty...interesting genetics remember. I was partly remade by the Goa'uld. I mean I use 90% of my brain, am completely dependant on Naqaudah, and transmit messages mentally."  
  
"Sleep very little and live days without food." Sam added.  
  
"Well, the last one isn't proven." Jesse said.  
  
"But it's probably true." Sam said. Jesse started becoming uneasy that her special abilities were so easy to spot.  
  
Trying to divert attention from her Jesse added, "And look where Jonas comes from. He's an alien to our world. His genes aren't too shabby either."  
  
"Your child JessicaO'Neill could very well be a second step to creating a perfect human. You could have been Har'mon attempt to create just that." Teal'c said.  
  
"That's true." Jesse said. She was becoming uneasy again but now for a different reason. The past few weeks had pasted in a blur of telling everyone and having to stand her father's yelling for getting shot and pregnant and dropping it all on him at the same time.  
  
The breakfast with almost all of her extended family was supposed to relive some stress. Jesse noticed her right hand had drifted down to her stomach and was caressing it lightly. The slight bump there was only noticeable to Jesse but it served as a constant reminder things were going to change.  
  
"How did they even know?" Sam asked more to herself than anyone else. No one knew the answer to that question. It was something Jesse wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
  
Jesse sat reclining on Jonas looking at the sun. His hands were gently rubbing her stomach were their child lay. The bump was now more noticeable on her body since she was reaching the end of her fourth month of pregnancy.  
  
Jonas was reluctant to leave Jesse but he had to return to his planet. It left Jesse thinking how this was going to work once the baby was born. Eventually, one of them would have to make a choice. For now Jesse was content in burying her neck in Jonas's and relaxing watching the sinking sun as their baby kicked inside her stomach.  
  
"What's going to happen next?" asked the agent.  
  
"She was supposed to be captured not injured."  
  
"She's alive and well again, sir."  
  
"But not here."  
  
"It's best to wait until later anyway, sir."  
  
"That child has to come into this world in here especially now that she knows everything."  
  
"But she doesn't."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"She only knows we've been watching her but not how or the other part."  
  
"Maybe this can be salvaged."  
  
"Yes, sir I think so to."  
  
AN: This story is over. But more to come soon! Please review I really need to know what you think about the storyline so far. 


End file.
